The present invention relates to an electronic overload relay which uses a Schmitt trigger circuit or CMOS integrated circuit.
The present invention is designed to improve and supplement the system disclosed in Korean patent application Ser. No. 84-5375, filed on Sept. 1, 1984 by the present inventor.
The conventional thermal relay and induction overload relay, which use a bimetal as an AC overload relay, have defects in that they are not precise in their operation, are varied and big in their sizes, and are highly priced. Therefore, electronic overload relays have been recently invented, but these relays also have defects because they are of varying types very difficult and complicated to adjust the current and the timing thereof, big in size and highly priced.